


4eva

by Strawberrywaltz



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Angst and Feels, Chase Whump, Chiley, Episode Tag 4eva, Fluff, M/M, Supportive Riley, implied mentions of past child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywaltz/pseuds/Strawberrywaltz
Summary: It wasn’t until he had de-morphed that the pain really hit him. Chase stumbled a little and grabbed onto the closest thing to him – Riley.





	4eva

**Author's Note:**

> This is for TheAngelsCryInBlood, based off a conversation we were having about the episode Besties 4eva. 
> 
> Also, on a side note, I'm pretty proud of myself for writing a story that didn't end up being ridiculously long!
> 
> Yay!

Wrench was on a robot version of steroids. At least that’s what Chase thought as he was knocked to the ground. Wrench wasn’t typically a hard hitter. In fact, compared to most of the monsters sent in their direction, Wrench was a cakewalk.

Not today. Chase rolled and moved to fire at the disgruntled tin can. The blast was a direct hit, but it only seemed to anger Wrench more. 

Chase blinked and Wrench was on top of him, a knee across his chest and a metal hand around his throat. There were words exchanged, both by Wrench and the other rangers, but Chase could only make out Riley calling his name before a jolt of electricity shook through his body. 

Time blacked out for a moment. Chase looked up and saw the explosion. He felt the heat and heard his friends cry out around him. He rolled to his side and suddenly Tyler was back and asking if they were okay. 

There was no pain. Chase nodded and slowly got his body to cooperate and made his way to his feet. 

Anger boiled inside of Chase as he watched Wrench try and flee the scene. No, there was no way that Chase was going to let the bastard get away. “I’ve got Wrench.” Chase said and bolted after the tin can. 

Chase honestly didn’t remember much about the battle. There was a lot of gunfire, mostly on his side and some pain, also on Chase’s side, but when the dust settled Wrench was gone and Chase was still standing. He took it as a victory and his anger leveled out, back down to normal. 

With a shake of his head Chase tried to remember the last time he had felt so mad. Chase was an easygoing guy, he didn’t let a lot get to him, but being held down and helpless, it brought back a memory of something he had buried long ago. 

Unwilling to dwell on dark thoughts, Chase returned to the others. 

“Chase!” Tyler called, but Chase didn’t really understand what he said next. Chase assumed it had to do with Wrench so Chase said something along the lines of, ‘yeah, I took care of him,’ and trotted along with his team as they headed back to the museum. 

It wasn’t until he had de-morphed that the pain really hit him. Chase stumbled a little and grabbed onto the closest thing to him – Riley. 

“Chase?” Riley asked worriedly as he grabbed ahold of Chase’s elbow to steady him. 

“Hurts,” Chase attempted to say. To his own ears it sounded more like a hiss as his world faded away. 

__

Hands were holding him down. A knee crushed against his chest as Chase struggled to get free. 

“Get off me!” Chase snapped. His eyes were wide as he stared at the gang of street thugs who had managed to catch him off guard. 

“Hey, I know this kid.” One of the larger boys chuckled. “Goes to my school. His dad ran out on him. I can’t imagine why.” His voice was weighed down by heavy sarcasm. 

“Daddy didn’t love you anymore?” The one holding Chase’s legs asked. 

“Maybe he saw how pathetic you are.” A hand wrapped around his neck and squeezed. “I bet your old man would thank us for getting rid of you.” 

“Worthless.” Another voice said. “Pathetic.” 

__

Chase woke with a start and regretted it instantaneously. With a groan he tried to raise his hand to rub at his face. He failed. His hand felt too heavy, or maybe he was just too weak. 

“You fainted.” Riley said as he turned a page in the book he was reading. 

“Passed out.” Chase corrected and squinted up at Riley. Chase’s head was resting comfortably in Riley’s lap. Without looking around Chase already guessed they were in the lab. “Like a man.” Chase added for good measure. 

“Sure,” Riley didn’t smile. “You didn’t say anything.” He accused. “You ran off and fought Wrench and you didn’t tell me, us, that you were injured. You could have been killed.” 

Chase sighed and closed his eyes. “In my defense I didn’t realize I was injured. At least not right then. It didn’t hit me until I de-morphed.” 

“Adrenaline.” Riley guessed with a slow nod. “I’m still not happy. It could have been bad, Chase. You got electrocuted.” 

“No kidding.” Chase said and tried to sit up. He didn’t make it far before he fell back into Riley’s lap with a groan. All his muscles were sore and stiff. “I’m sorry.” Chase whimpered a little and looked up at Riley who set his book down and ran his fingers through Chase’s hair. “I’m sorry.” Chase apologized again with a deep exhale. “I kind of lost it for a moment.” 

“I noticed.” Riley said softly. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Chase considered it. He didn’t want to talk about it. Chase had an excellent coping mechanism. He forgot what he didn’t want to remember and the things he couldn’t forget he buried in the far shadows of his mind. It worked out. Mostly.

Talking about those ‘things’ was not part of the plan. 

Still, it was hard to deny Riley when he got that soft look in his eyes. The worried look. Chase hated that he made Riley worry. “It’s not a fun story.” Chase started slowly. “My dad, he left shortly after my sister was born. I was, well, a hand full and he didn’t want to deal with another brat like me. It was probably for the best. He was, well, not a nice guy. My sister didn’t deserve to live through that. I was glad when he left.” 

Riley looked like he was going to say something, but closed his mouth instead and let Chase continue. 

“The kids at school, well, they talked.” Chase looked away. He remembered the shame he felt. He remembered thinking that he was the cause of the divorce and that his father resented him and his sister for even being born. “A gang got the jump on me after school one day. They were, well, they pinned me down and started telling me that my father would have wanted them to hurt me. That I was pathetic and weak.” He shook his head. “I guess Wrench just reminded me of that time in my life and, well, I needed to prove to myself that I wasn’t pathetic or weak anymore.” 

Riley was quiet and Chase felt a little too afraid to look at his boyfriend. Chase knew it was a little ridiculous and that he wasn’t a helpless kid anymore, but it sucked to be vulnerable. He’d rather be strong. 

“First of all, you are not pathetic or weak.” Riley said calmly. Chase looked at him and saw he was dead serious. “I doubt you ever were. Second of all, I’m sorry that you were treated like that. Kids can be mean.” 

“Yeah, they can be.” Chase nodded. “Ow, I think even my lips are sore.” Chase complained with sly playfulness. Riley smirked a little and shifted so he could lean over and give Chase a gentle kiss. 

“Better?” Riley asked with a smug smile. 

“Mm,” Chase closed his eyes and nodded. “Yes. But I think you can do better than that.” 

“Maybe once you can move again.” Riley laughed lightly and continued to card his fingers through Chase’s hair. “Rest a little more. Kendall should be back soon with a muscle relaxer.” 

“Sounds positively divine.” Chase grinned, but regretted it when the action strained his stiff facial muscles. “Ow.” He said again and closed his eyes and focused on Riley’s gentle fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
